


That Day In The Summer

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: ...huh...?title from Wilbur Soot's For Memories
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	That Day In The Summer

Tommy closes his eyes, burying his face into the pillow as the sunlight streams through his window. There’s a soft knock at his door, and he groans softly. “Tommy, can I come in?” 

“Yeah...” The soft sound of footsteps cross his room, and the bed dips as Techno sits down. 

“Yes, Toms…you okay?” 

“...I think so? I’m not over-” Tommy shakes his head. “No, I’ll never be over…”

“I know. I wish this had never happened to you.”

“But it did, Techno…” His hands tighten slightly on his pillow. “And I just...I miss him.”

“...I don’t know how you feel, but I want to support you, okay?” 

“...thanks, Techno…” There’s a soft sigh from above him, and Techno runs a soft hand through the blond’s hair. 

“Yeah...it’s no problem, little brother.”

-

_ “I wish this was a nightmare that I could just wake up from...but it’s all real...and I hate every second of it.” The red-cloaked male looks away from the other two, hands shaking in anger. “So, shut the fuck up, and let me do what I need to, you two.”  _

__

“Holy shit, Tommy, where did that come from?” 

They were playing Dungeons and Dragons. Wilbur was the DM, and….they were staring at him. 

_ Why were they staring?  _

The blond ducks his head, almost embarrassed. “Ah...sorry, was it too much?” 

“Not at all. I was just surprised...are you okay, Tommy...?”

“Yeah? I’m fine, Wilbur.”

Phil frowns. “Are you sure? You’ve said it before...and…” 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me.” Techno gives him an odd look, - worry? -but doesn’t say anything. 

“...if you say so, gremlin.” 

-

Why was he like this? 

Tommy sighs, blue eyes staring at his room ceiling. Why did he miss him so much? Why wasn't he...over anything?

He should be over it by now, right...?

The blond groans loudly, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Tommy? You okay? I heard the groan from my room." 

"W-wha? Yeah, Phil, I'm alright!" He shouts, desperately hoping his father figure wouldn't come in. 

There's the shifting of movement, and...Phil's sitting next to him. Tommy stares at the other male, wary. 

"Tommy. Tell me what's wrong." 

"Nothing's  _ wrong _ , Phil!" He snaps, -  _ it was more of a snarl  _ \- and curls in on himself. "Go  _ away _ !" 

"Tommy-"

" _ Please _ !" His voice cracks with hurt. Phil is hesitant, but relents. "...I'm going to get Techno, okay?" 

"Don't! Please don't. Phil, I can…" He takes a shaky breathe in. "I can deal with it myself."

Phil sighs softly, and tucks a strand of hair behind Tommy's ear gently. "...if that's what you want."

"It is..."  _ He doesn’t- He truly can’t talk to Phil or Wilbur about this. And he doesn’t know why. He just...can’t.  _

"Okay." Phil presses a soft kiss to the blond’s forehead. “...I love you, Tommy.”

“...Love you too, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided. there will be 2 more fics in this series. then it's done. maybe the last one will be multi-chapter, but i'm going to try and make it special.  
> thank you for supporting me throughout this. 
> 
> happy thanksgiving, everyone!


End file.
